


1d25 days - day 18 - Writings in the Icing

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [18]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Icing, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, yet another tomlinshaw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the Tumblr 1d25 days challenge</p><p>Harry hosts a cookie exchange party.</p><p>Louis' contributions are a little 'different'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 18 - Writings in the Icing

**Author's Note:**

> part of 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr, ficlet in 500 words
> 
> Prompt was a Christmas Cookie Exchange
> 
> cookie exchanges are not really known in UK, so hope that I have the concept right!

Harry had no sooner pressed send on his email than the phone rang.

“Harold, what the fuck is a ‘Christmas cookie exchange’?!” Louis’ voice rang loudly down the line.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, glad Louis couldn’t see him; he should’ve expected Louis’ reaction.  
“It’s a fun thing Lou, Glenn had one when I was in LA...”

“Should’ve guessed.” Harry heard Louis grumble at the end of the phone.

Continuing as though Louis hadn’t spoken, Harry explained, “...you bring some cakes or biscuits that share them with people. I’ve made some that people can decorate here, too. And yes, there will be alcohol.” 

Louis gave a huff that Harry knew was his ‘I feel a bit stupid now but going to pretend I’m not’ sound.

“See you later Louis.” Harry rang off, Louis would be there.

By the time Louis arrived, the party was in full swing. The stupidly large dining table covered with plates of biscuits and cakes. Placing his contribution of anatomically correct gingerbread men (thank you Sainsbury’s decorate-your-own gingerbread kit) amongst the collection, Louis went in search of Harry. He found him in the kitchen holding a ‘decorate a cookie’ workshop.

Liam was easy to spot, wearing a stripped apron and holding an icing bag, “Hiya Tommo!” He greeted, green icing smeared on his cheek.

Louis leaned in and licked the icing off, “Good to see you too Leeyum!” He patted Liam’s back and turned to the counter. “What’s all this then?”

Harry grinned, “Its cookie decorating! We’re making gifts for each other to take away.” He pointed to Liam’s plate. “See, Liam’s done one for everyone.”

Louis could see that Liam had made personalised cookies for all the guests he knew, Louis’ own being red and white stripes. Who knew such a small thing could have so much meaning.

“We do one for everyone, yeah?” Louis glanced around the room to see who he knew.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, there’s plates with people names on and you just place them on there.”

Louis dragged a plate of biscuits towards him, ideas running through his mind. “Cool, pass us the icing then.” 

By the time Louis had finished it looked like an apocalypse had occurred in Harry’s kitchen, with as much icing up the walls as there was laughter.

Discreetly, Louis placed his biscuits on the relevant plates.

Liam was not surprised to see a cookie with penises all over it and covered with edible glitter, Niall loved his Irish flag (but whispered that Louis had in fact done the Italian one), Harry practically clapped over his rainbow one and declared that he would never eat it.

One person was a little confused over his plate finding several confusing ones:  
‘I don’t hate you’  
‘you’re ok really’  
‘fancy a drink?’, with a penis alongside.  
And one that was simply a phone number and a wonky smiley face.

Unable to find the contributor, Nick left the party munching on an anatomically correct gingerbread man and dialling the number.


End file.
